wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Crimsonblaze
Crimsonblaze is a NightWing, who is my OC. If you copy her, I shall let the admins know... Thank you! Appearance Crimsonblaze is obsidian-black. Her chest, stomach, tail-tip, and talons are all blood-red. They say that she's red because of all the innocent dragons' blood her parents spilled. She has crimson eyes, sharp and piercing. She's fairly large for her age, but not extremely large. Her wings are actually speckled with dark red flecks, instead of silver like usual. Bio/Personality Crimsonblaze is the daughter of Shadowforce and Voidbringer, who were both 'dark' (I didn't use evil, since there is no such thing as a dragon who is actually and inherently evil). She was born differently because of a genetic defect. She inherited her mother's power of spellcasting (supposedly given by a mysterious specter, but most likely some form of mutation), but didn't inherit NightWing powers, making her completely unable to use telepathy or to look into the future. Voidbringer died shortly before she hatched, but Shadowforce lived on. When she was born, all her relatives shuddered and backed up, refusing to touch her... Everyone but Shadowforce. He actually appreciated how strange his daughter looked. He proclaimed her name to be Crimsonblaze, and that, like a blazing fire of crimson, she would fight to win battles for the NightWings. As she grew up, she was scorned. There were rumors she was some form of hybrid, which insulted Crimsonblaze. One day, she had enough. She nearly killed a NightWing dragonet named Wisecracker, who said she was a NightWing-FlameWing hybrid and started calling her a 'Flaming Creeper', for some weird reason. The parents of the dragonet complained to the NightWing who was the principal of the 'school' she went to, and she was promptly expelled. Crimsonblaze found out about her spellcasting abilities soon after when she nearly caused a mudslide in her rage at one of the tormentors, who didn't know about Wisecracker. She trained with her father, to strengthen her powers. Crimsonblaze became an amazing spellcaster, enchanting dragons to follow her. The eruption happened around when she was just barely an adult, and she disapproved of a RainWing ruling over her tribe. She decided to band up with the other NightWings who hated this, and create the SODH, or the Society of Order in the Darkest Hour. They wanted to take control of the rest of Pyrrhia, to free the NightWings from the island prison. She used her spells to enchant Aurora, giving her powers of illusion and preparing her to become the Frozen-Hearted Avenger. She succeeded in making her into it, but Aurora escaped, horrified at what she was forced to do. Currently, Crimsonblaze is trying to find a way to take control again. Crimsonblaze is very clever and manipulative. She would do anything for her tribe, even kill. She hates Burning Hope, since they wish to destroy her and her organization. All in all, Crimsonblaze is a very bad dragon to have as an enemy, for she will crush anyone in her way. Category:NightWings Category:Animus Category:Females Category:Content (Starlight365) Category:Characters